Worth the wait
by Fluffymausi-chan
Summary: Work wherever he was looking and not only that but a genius invading all his thoughts. Will he see her again? Pascal/Hubert because they are adorable


****_Hey there everyone :)_

_So here is my promised Oneshot about Pascal and Hubert, because I love that couple. It's sweet, funny and crazy. They so belong to each other and the ending of the game left enough room for all of us writers to fill the gap with fluffy stories :3  
_

_I hope you like my Oneshot and thank you guys for giving it a try.  
_

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Worth the wait**

Paperwork wherever he was looking. The president had no mercy and Hubert often asked himself if Mister Paradine was still mad that he had declined the marriage proposal of his daughter. But it had been the right thing. He was in love and no other woman could compare with the insufferable, intelligent and joyful woman, he had not seen for so long. Sure they were still exchanging messages but that was not enough. He wanted to see her face and hear her voice. He wanted to lecture her and talk to her about Beach Brigade, Sunscreen Rangers Red or other comics. There were so many things that he wanted to tell her or hear from her, but he did not have time. He had too much work and even fell asleep on his desk twice this week. It was all Asbels fault and don't forget Richard! They have both took their leave for 2 months to travel around the world. It had been their promise as friends. Hubert was stuck with all the paperwork from Stratha, Lahnt and Windor. Even though Dalen helped him at occasions it was too much for him. Why did he agree to this hell? It must have been because of those drinks Captain Malik had mixed! That must have been the reason why he had agreed to this stupid thing!

Groaning he took off his glasses to rub his tired eyes. He had to sleep a little or he would die here in this paperwork because of exhaustion. Carefully putting his glasses on the desk, he laid his head on his folded arms and it did not take long before exhaustion had overtaken him.

A knock on the door awoke him.

"Hubert?"

The president! Hubert rapidly put on his glasses and hurried to the door to open it.

"I'm sorry Mister President. What is it?"

The elder man mustered him with a big grin.

"Long night?"

"Excuse me?"

Dylan Paradine took the sheet that had been glued to Huberts cheek to show him what he meant. Hubert wanted to have died in that paperhell instead of embarrassing himself in front of his boss like this.

"My sincere apologies, Mister President!"

He bowed his head deep to fight that embarrassing blush from his cheeks. Asbel and Richard and Malik would so pay for all this!

"It's alright Hubert. I know that you have a lot of work and I wanted to give you a little vacation. You are a good man and I don't want you to pass out in this paperworld. So go home. I will look after all those papers while you are gone."

"Sir, that is too much! I cannot accept Your help!"

"Hubert that was not a question but an order. Now get home!"

Hubert instantly bowed his head and fled the office. He had never seen the president this serious and angry before. Better not to make him any angrier. Stepping outside the palace he realized that it was already late. Stars were shining and there were no people on the road. How much time did he spend in that goddam office?

His steps were heavy and he felt exhaustion calling in a sweet voice. His sight was getting blurry and he adjusted his glasses a hundred times but the road would still look like water to him. Hubert tried to remember when did he last have eaten a real meal but could not come up with an answer in his current state. Again there was the sweet voice of sleep calling him. Again and again.

"Hu….HU….HUBERT!"

And he lost consciousness.

Before he could reach the hard pavement of the road, there were two arms pulling him to a warm body. It felt safe.

"Dammit, Hu!"

* * *

The next thing he knew, were voices waking him up. He did not know how long he had passed out but it felt like years. He felt for his glasses but could not find them right away. He desperately needed a glass of water.

"Hubert. Finally! What were you thinking?"

Even without glasses he knew that it was his foster father who was talking to him and he seemed angry.

"I'm sorry, father. I did not realize how exhausted I have been."

Mister Oswell only sighed deeply before standing up and leaving the room. Hubert closed his eyes with a tired sigh and tried to sleep again but was once again awakened by a noise next to him.

"You really like to scare people, Hu."

His eyes widened in shock and he tried to scramble away from the voice he knew so well, but ended up getting tangled up in his blanket and falling off the bed in an ungraceful manner. There was a silence which was soon interrupted by a joyful laughter. He had missed it. Dearly.

"Instead of laughing you could help me, Pascal.", he mumbled while hiding his blush by looking on the blurry ground. Where were his glasses?

"Sorry, Hu. Here comes the rescue. Dadadada"

She helped him untangling himself from the blanket and he found himself on his bed after a few seconds. His body felt weak and tired but it was not as severe as before. How long had he been passed out? A day? Maybe two?

"You want your glasses?"

He simply nodded. Before he could ask her to hand them to him, he felt them being placed softly on his nose. He blinked a few times to finally see those beautiful golden eyes again. It took all his willpower not to take her in his arms and kiss her then and there. It had been too long. She was here with him, in Stratha, in his house, in his bedroom. Even though he was always the one talking about appropriate behaviour he did not mind her standing next to his bed mustering him with a bright smile.

"It's been a long time Hu. Sure you want something to drink after being knocked out so long. I gonna fetch something for yo…"

"No stay…"

After all this long time they had been separated he did not want her to leave so soon, not even for a glass of water! To hell with water! He did not need anything to drink! He just needed her near him. Pascal stood still for a while before scratching the back of her head while smiling.

"Actually I have to go for young amarcians but I will come back. You won't get rid of me so easily, Hu. I will be back in a wusssssssssssssssh."

She waved overly dramatic before leaving the room. He could hear her fading footsteps and it felt as if she was leaving his life once again. He looked around the room and was surprised that it was dark once again and that he was only wearing his shorts and a T-Shirt. It was no use being embarrassed about something like that but he could not help but blush. Sinking back in his pillows he stared at the ceiling. Why was she here?

The door opened and the object of his thoughts was back once again with a glass of water in her gloved hand.

"How are ya feeling?"

Hubert turned his head slightly to look at her and accepted the glass with a thankful nod.

"I still feel tired and limp but my eyesight is not so blurry any longer. How long have I been out?"

His voice was hoarse and deep from the lack of use but the water was helping already. The amarcian woman sat on his bedside and put a finger under her chin while thinking something over.

"I think 4 days."

"4 days?", he coughed with wide eyes.

"Yup. Damn you really scared us all."

"Us?"

Pascal nodded and leant over to say something in a low voice.

"Your father was on the edge all the time and it took a lot of my talking to stop him from calling all the doctors of Ephinea. No jokes, dude! He was really scared."

Hubert kept silent and mustered his bed sheets for a few minutes. He could not believe what she was saying. His father worried for him? Maybe just because his status as a lieutenant, nothing more… or was it?

"That would never happen…", he muttered.

"You ok, Hu?"

Once again he found himself face to face with the intelligent woman. He tried to hide his blush by looking away and hurriedly searched for another topic.

"So, w-why are y-you here?"

She mustered him for a few more seconds before giving him a big smile and giving him a thumps-up.

"Why? Of course I had to save the evil queen."

Hubert, who was taking a sip from his water, nearly choked on it and began coughing and gasping for air. Why did she have to bring that stupid play in Velanik up? Pascals expression became worried and he wanted to tell her that he was fine but the coughs were not really helpful for his convincing speech.

"Man, Hu. I think we should talk tomorrow, right now every joke is life-threatening or else you go all gaahhhhhh and I would be the culprit."

The coughing had ceased but instead of telling her that it was okay, he could not help but laugh. First it was nothing more than a snicker but it soon turned in a loud laugher. How he had missed her and her crazy jokes.

Pascal looked utterly confused but soon found herself laughing with him. She never needed a reason to laugh or to be cheerful.

A knock on the door interrupted their laugher.

"Miss Pascal. We should let him rest a while don't you think?"

His father was standing in the doorway and looking really tired as if he did not have slept enough in the last days. Pascal nodded with a big grin and stood up. Even though Hubert wanted her to stay a while longer, he felt his body yelling for sleep and knew that it would be wise to listen to the body after that breakdown.

"Sure thing Mister O. Hu, I will see you tomorrow. Get better soon. Wawa"

Once again she waved her both arms before disappearing behind his father and out of the house. The silence between them both was tense until his father broke it with a simple statement.

"She's a lively thing."

It was neither a bad nor a good comment but Hubert knew his father better and could see that he did not thought bad of the young crazy woman.

"Indeed."

"Rest well, Hubert."

With that he was gone and the door was closed once again and left Hubert to finally sleep a peaceful slumber full of robots and fighting seastars who tried to rescue the crazy princess.

* * *

The next morning he felt well enough to eat. His stomach was growling for food and it made him feel embarrassed since he always wanted to look strong in front of his father. Mister Oswell only shook his head but ordered more food and made the maids prepare his favourite dish. It was all new to him. His foster father normally was not so nice and attentive.

"The president has informed me that you are on a vacation, so use it well."

Mister Oswell put aside the newspaper to point at the window.

"I think you will not have to spend that holiday by yourself."

"What?"

Turning around he saw Pascal waving at him. His heart skipped a beat at her smiling face and he could not stop the smile that was appearing on his lips. He tried to hide it behind his hand and shook his head in an annoyed manner.

"Troublesome woman."

His father ordered a butler to call Pascal in even though that Hubert would prefer meeting her somewhere in Yu Liberte instead of the dining room in his father's presence. How should he behave? All his nervous thoughts were soon secondary when an energy ball by the name of Pascal entered the room with her booming voice.

"Good morning Mister O and Hu. I hope ya ready for all that crazy stuff that I have planned for today. But first you will have to change."

Hubert did not have the chance to tell her that his father would not appreciate that nickname but oddly enough his father didn't say anything and took a sip from his coffee after giving her a curt nod.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

He was wearing his normal blue Stratha-uniform and felt slightly nervous. Didn't she like his outfit?

"Nothing. Stop getting all nervous Hu. Today we are going incognito. You may not know it but you have become super famous and I don't want noisy fangirls stalking us the whole time. You get what I am saying?"

Again it was Huberts turn to blush, mainly because she was right. He had noticed that there were a lot of girls swarming around him and trying to get closer but he had always reacted cold and rejected every single one of them. They were not her. Simple and plain.

"So I guess you have an idea?"

She pumped her fist in the air with a big grin.

"You bet I have. Come on, let's get you changed."

Hubert did not have enough time to react, when a strong hand had already gripped him and pulled him to his bedroom. He stumbled after the young woman, trying not to look as stupid as he felt when they met several servants on their way to his bedroom. They would surely lose their respect towards him but that was not important anymore. He felt her grip tightening and his heart was beating like crazy. The blush would not disappear and he knew that his heartbeat might be so loud she would drag him to the next doctor.

What had he agreed to?

* * *

"Stop making that face Hu."

"But what was your problem with the previous outfit? It didn't bother your on our travel, so why did I have to change it?"

"Duhhh. I told you already that this looks great on you, didn't I?"

"H-huh? When?"

"Katz-korner? Doesn't that ring a bell? Ding Dong? You didn't forget about that black molester-cat?"

Hubert turned his face away. He had not forgotten about that day, especially since she had made a compliment on his outfit. Therefore it was worth remembering. Again he felt his cheeks burning up. It happened far too often.

Coughing a few times he tried to regain his composure. She looked at him with a bright smile.

"So, w-where are we going?"

He cursed himself for his stuttered question. He was a man! Not a child anymore! Pascal didn't seem to notice his internal conflict and pointed at the main road of Yu Liberte.

"You know this city welly so you gonna show me around?"

A small smile was tugging at his lips and he nodded his agreement.

"Okay well than let's head for the gondolas?"

"You are the boss."

* * *

Time flew by and after a few hours of touring in Yu Liberte, they decided to buy an ice-cream, she desperately wanted, and sat under one of the few trees that were not behind any of those high fences. Pascal had been in high mood and never quit blabbering about how expensive and cool everything looked. Hubert had to keep himself from grinning constantly but it was good to have her at his side again. They were talking about his business in Stratha, which she found boring and that he should take a break far more often, and her work in Fendel. It was one of the first times that he felt at ease again and it was nice to stay away from that heavy loaded desk in his office. Mustering the rambling woman next to him from the corner of his eye, he noticed how her eyes sparkled when she ate her ice-cream and how she tried to comment everything and everyone that passed them by. He could not help but grew even fonder of her.

"Hu? You're spacing out again. Is it because of the heat?"

He could clearly see her concern on her face but shook his head.

"No, it's fine, just thinking about some things."

Pascal looked quizzical at him but he would not tell her about his thoughts. Not amidst of all those people. He was a high ranked lieutenant of Stratha for heaven sake and not a random teenage boy who could care less about how many people were watching him declaring his love…Ok, where did that come from? Maybe it was the heat after all.

"Things? Like what? You have been quiet the whole time, letting me talking until my throat is all hoarse and stuff."

She pouted and gave him an annoyed look. Hubert turned his head away to stare at the ground.

"Sorry Pascal. I think that I still feel a little tired after that collapse. It was not my intention to bore you with my silence."

She gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Jeez Hu. I was just joking. I know you are not much of a big talker."

"Hey, I talk a lot too."

Hubert felt slightly irritated that everyone thought of him as not a really social man and even more that she thought that too. But before he could argue with her, he stopped dead in his tracks. Pascal was confused why he stopped in his talk when she saw him looking intensely at her face.

"Hu…?"

Being taken back by her voice, he coughed a few times to clear his throat before searching in his pocket for something.

"Here. You got some ice-cream on your chin."

Handing her his handkerchief he tried to look casual but she saw the blush on his cheeks. Wiping the ice-cream from her face, she gave him a bright smile.

"Thanks, Hu."

He could only nod, when a familiar voice made him look up in shock.

"Hubert!"

_Oh dear heavens no…_

"I have been searching for you this entire time."

A young woman with navy blue hair stopped in front of them and gave Pascal a quick once-over.

"Marian. What is it?"

Hubert could not hold back the slight irritation and annoyance that came with her appearance. He had wanted the day to end with him having Pascal known about his feelings. Again! But with Marian standing in front of them giving Pascal nasty looks, he knew that the happy day had come to an end.

"What is it? Well what about that date? You said something about too much work and here I come and see you being all lovey-dovey with that girl. Care to explain what's going on?"

Hubert himself did not think that their behaviour had been lovey-dovey, that would have been out of character for him. It might have looked close but that was what they were. He expected Pascal to look pissed but she was eating her ice-cream with curious eyes as if she was in the middle of a movie. Typical.

He adjusted his glasses with a deep sigh.

"Marian, I have told you a hundred times that I don't want to date you."

Those words had not been spoken for the first time. He had made himself clear that she was only a good friend for him, but she would not accept that fact, no matter what. He felt embarrassed that Marian had brought that entire thing up in front of Pascal.

The bluehaired woman looked hurt and angry.

"You really are a nasty guy, you know that? Who would want to date you anyway?"

"I would."

Silence. You could have heard a little cockroach sneezing in the sand.

Everyone was looking shocked at the young woman, who had her one hand in the air, as if they were in school.

"P-pascal..?"

Hubert could not say more because his heart had skipped a beat and was now pounding loudly in his chest as if to try sending Morse codes. Since when…?

"You?"

Marian was the first to react to Pascal's outburst and she looked not really convinced, but the young amarcian woman only nodded again after finishing her ice-cream.

"Sure."

The young man was staring at Pascal as if she had just told him that she had absorbed all the Eleth from Fodra and Ephinea. He could not believe what she was saying. Had she always been waiting to tell him about her feelings or was this whole thing only because they were friends and she wanted to help him? He did not know but he felt warmth spreading in his body, as if those words had chased all the left exhaustion away.

"Tch. You want me to believe that? It takes far more than to show him that you love him, you know? He is an ice-block with strict rules and such. There is no space for emotions in that man."

"Mar…"

Hubert had stood up to his full height to growl at her for those insults, but was taken aback when Pascal shrugged and stood up as well.

"My, my, if you insist."

"Pa…?"

But his lips were soon sealed with those of the woman he loved so much. Even though he felt so embarrassed to kiss in public and even more in front of someone he knew, he could not help but pull her closer and smiling in the kiss when he felt her arms sneaking along his neck. Hugging her tightly to him, he kissed her once, twice and much more, only to feel her smile against his lips. It was totally worth the wait.

* * *

"How long did you have this feelings for me?"

His voice was a quiet whisper as they were walking side by side to the Inn, where she was staying. Pascal was crossing her arms in front of her chest and cocking her head to one side while looking thoughtfully in the sky.

"Hm, I don't know but long, like reallllly long."

"So then, what about my confession?"

She gasped.

"You mean the one on Fodra? You had been serious?"

Hubert felt the urge to scream in frustration but instead let out a deep sigh. She was crazy and sometimes got on his nerves with her actions, but that was just how she was and it made her all the more special to him. Giving her a small smile he nodded while adjusting his glasses.

"Yes, I had been serious and I still am."

He was glad that it was dark already and that she would not see his blush so clearly, but found that his voice was still deep and hoarse from all the emotions in those kisses before. He had been glad that he had been wearing another outfit so that other people would not recognize him right away. He felt a small hand grasping his and gave her a tight squeeze. She was leaning against his shoulder with a shy smile but it made him only adore her more.

"Me too, Hu."

Their silent walk came soon to an end when they arrived at the Inn. She let go of his hand and he missed her warmth as soon as she took one step away from him.

"So, I will see you again tomorrow. Go sleep Hu, or else you will be all wobbly again and scaring us all. Sleep well."

Hubert did not know how he was supposed to act but he did not want her to go so soon after knowing about her feelings she harboured for him. In the dim streetlight, he decided he would be spontaneous once in his life. Pulling her back to him, he ignored his flaming cheeks and his aching heart and kissed her hard. And if only to know how amazing it felt for the entire night they were separated again. She kissed him back while whispering his nickname against his lips. It tasted warm and felt like home. Hugging her close he knew that he would not let her go again, even if he had to wear those clothes for the rest of his life or being kissed in public to his embarrassment. It was all worth it.

* * *

_So I hope you like it and that you stay tuned for more stories. If you have a suggestion or a wish for an oneshot about Hubert/Pascal and Richard/Sophie, feel free to contact me. :)  
_

_Have a nice day.  
_

_Your FMC :) (^-^)/  
_


End file.
